Eine andere Wahrheit
by MortichaBlack
Summary: Harry trifft Personen, die eigentlich nicht mehr leben und sein Leben ändert sich.


Hi, hier ist eine neue Story von mir! Hab die ersten drei Kapitel schon geschrieben! Na ja, ich schließe ‚Die Suche nach Hoffnung' bald ab und dachte mir, ich fange schon einmal mit dieser Story an! Also, viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles JKR,

paring: Salazar/ Harry (wollte ich schon immer mal schreiben) und weitere verrate ich nicht.

Warnung: Gewalt, Verwirrungen.

Anmerkung: Also, die Story ist denke ich, etwas anders, als die die ich bisher geschrieben habe! Sie beginnt in den Sommerferien zu Harrys sechstem Schuljahr.

Kapitel 1 – Treffen

Mit traurigen Augen saß ein sechzehnjähriger Junge namens Harry Potter auf der Fensterbank in seinem Zimmer im Privat Drive 4. Es war bereits Abend und die Sonne versank langsam am Horizont.

Harry saß schon seit Stunden so dort, seit er den Brief seines eigentlich besten Freundes Ronald Weasley erhalten hatte, der ihn ‚gebeten' hatte ihn diese Sommerferien nicht zu besuchen, keine Begründung, nichts.

Harry hatte ihm bereits geantwortet, hatte ihn nach dem ‚Warum' gefragt und ob er nicht mehr sein Freund sein wollte. Doch er hatte Angst vor der Antwort, aber wahrscheinlich würde Ron ihm nicht antworten.

Langsam stand Harry von seinem Platz auf, zog seine Hose aus und legte sich nur mit einem großen T-Shirt bekleidet auf sein Bett. Er war müde, wollte einfach nur noch schlafen, doch leider war ihm das nicht vergönnt.

Ein Albtraum kam nach dem anderen, Harry wand sich in seinem Bett, wimmerte, schluchzte im Schlaf, doch er wachte nicht auf. Stundenlang wurde er von seinen Schuldgefühlen gequält und immer wieder sah er Sirius sterben, bis er gegen Mitternacht lautlos schreiend aufwachte und aufrecht in seinem Bett saß.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah er zur Tür, hatte Angst, dass sein Onkel jeden Moment hereinkommen konnte, er wusste ja nicht, dass er lautlos geschrieen hatte. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Harry stand langsam wieder auf und machte das Licht an. Er würde jetzt nicht mehr schlafen können.

Er verließ sein Zimmer auf leisen Sohlen und schlich sich ins Bad. Er hörte Geräusche aus Dudleys Schlafzimmer, denen er lieber nicht nachging.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf, benutzte die Toilette und wusch sich danach die Hände, sein Blick fiel in den Spiegel.

Ein Seufzen verließ ihn, seit Anfang der Sommerferien hatte er sich sehr verändert und glich jetzt sehr seiner Mutter. Warum wusste er nicht, also nahm er es so hin, daran ändern konnte er sowieso nichts.

Harry drehte sich um und wollte das Bad verlassen, doch als er die Tür öffnete stand plötzlich Dudley vor ihm. Harry zuckte erschrocken zurück, als er sah, dass sein Cousin nur eine Unterhose anhatte und offensichtlich angetrunken war.

„Hallo, Harriet!", sagte Dudley mit heiserer Stimme, er hatte Harry angefangen so zu nennen, kaum, das er die Veränderungen bemerkt hatte.

„Nenn mich nicht so und lass mich durch!", sagte Harry.

„Aber, aber, Harriet! Weißt du, ich denke, wenn du aussieht wie ein Mädchen, dann sollte ich dir mal zeigen, was man mit Mädchen so macht!", sagte Dudley und ging langsam auf Harry zu, dieser wich zurück.

„Was soll das?", fragte Harry mit Panik in der Stimme, Dudley packte ihn am Arm.

„Ich will spaß haben, mehr nicht!", sagte er und versuchte Harry zu küssen, doch dieser wehrte sich heftig, schlug und trat um sich, bis er Dudley an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle trat.

Ein schriller Schrei hallte durch das Haus, der eindeutig von Dudley stammte. Dieser sackte in sich zusammen und presste seine Hände in seinen Schritt.

Harry hörte seinen Tante und seinen Onkel aus dem Schafzimmer kommen und ins Bad stürmen.

„Was hast du Freak mit meinem Sohn gemacht?", schrie Vernon sofort und schlug Harry ins Gesicht, der Kleinere fiel zu Boden und rollte sich zusammen, während Vernon auf ihn eintrat. Er spürte einige seiner Rippen brechen, es tat weh! Doch irgendwie glaubte Harry es verdient zu haben, bestraft zu werden, auch wenn er sich nur gegen Dudley gewehrt hatte.

Vernon hatte inzwischen aufgehört ihn zu treten, er nahm Harry am Arm, zerrte ihn in die Höhe und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Hör auf, nein, du tust mir weh, lass mich los!", wimmerte Harry flehend.

„Wie du willst!", sagte Vernon, ließ ihn los und gab ihm einen Stoß in den Rücken. Haltlos fiel Harry die Treppe hinab und blieb benommen liegen.

Vernon stapfte die Treppe hinunter und riss Harry an den Haaren nach oben und zerrte ihn die letzte Meter bis zur Tür, öffnete diese und warf seinen Neffen hinaus.

„Und wag es nicht wiederzukommen! Du hast mich genug Geld und Nerven gekostet in den letzten Jahren.", sagte Vernon noch wütend und schlug die Tür ins schloss und verriegelte die Tür von innen.

Harry saß nun da und starrte auf die verschlossene Tür. Er wusste nicht wo er hingehen sollte. Er hatte nichts! Seine ganzen Sachen waren noch in dem Haus, und er trug nichts weiter als ein übergroßes T-Shirt, das ihm bis an die Knie reichte.

Er stand langsam auf und verließ mit hängenden Schultern er die Einfahrt des Hauses und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Spielplatz, dort würde er die Nacht verbringen können und dann würde er wahrscheinlich nach London laufen müssen.

Nun saß Harry auf einer der Schaukeln und starrte zu Boden, er fror leicht und es hatte zu regnen begonnen, doch das interessierte Harry nicht, er musste sich überlegen, wie es mit ihm weitergehen sollte.

Im Moment sah alles ziemlich hoffnungslos aus. Er brauchte dringend einen Arzt, denn der Treppensturz hatte wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung verursacht, da er einige Male hart mit dem Kopf auf den Stufen aufgekommen war, von den anderen Verletzungen ganz zu schweigen.

Seine gebrochenen Rippen brannten wie Feuer und sein linker Arm schien gebrochen zu sein, denn er konnte ihn kaum noch bewegen. Außerdem tat sein rechter Knöchel sehr weh und er wunderte sich, wie er hierher hatte laufen können.

So in seine Überlegungen vertieft, bekam er gar nicht mit, dass sich jemand an ihn heranschlich. Dieser jemand legte Harry nun eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hey, Kleiner!", sagte er sanft. Erschrocken schrie Harry auf und sprang von der Schaukel. Der Schmerz verdoppelte sich für einen Moment und Harry sah kleine Sternchen. Er wich dennoch einige Schritte vor dem Fremden zurück und starrte ihn erschrocken an.

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!!", sagte der Fremde lächelnd. Er musterte Harry kurz, „Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, weißt du das? Vor allem die Augen!"

Harry musterte den Fremden vorsichtig. Er hatte lange, schwarze Haare, blaue Augen und feine, ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge, die im Moment ein Lächeln zierte.

Er trug eine einfache schwarze Hose und ein grünes Hemd, darüber einen schwarzen Umhang, das verwunderte Harry etwas, was hatte ein Zauberer in einer Muggelgegend wie dieser verloren?

„Na, gefall ich dir, Kleiner?", fragte der Fremde. Harry zuckte zusammen und starrte nun zu Boden.

„T-tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht anstarren!", sagte er leise.

„Schon gut, Kleiner!", sagte der Fremde lächelnd.

„Ähm, wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry dann. Der Fremde lachte leise.

„Natürlich, wie unhöflich von mir! Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin!", sagte er, Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an und fragte sich ob das wohl eine Lüge war, doch warum sollte man sich den Namen eines Toten geben!

„Du starrst mich schon wieder an, Kleiner!", sagte Salazar belustigt. Wieder zuckte Harry zusammen.

„Na, Sie würden auch starren, wenn ein eigentlich Toter vor Ihnen stehen würde!", sagte er dann. Sein Atem ging etwas schwer, weil seine Rippen immer mehr wehtaten.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich war noch nie in dieser Situation!", entgegnete Salazar leise, er musterte Harry besorgt, der Kleine schien Schmerzen zu haben.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie noch am Leben sind?", fragte Harry leise.

„Ich bin ein Vampir!", sagte Salazar, „Aber ich werde dich nicht beißen!", fügte er hinzu, als Harry ihn erschrocken ansah und etwas zurückwich.

„Und was machen Sie hier?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Ich wollte mich vergewissern ob es dir hier gut geht, aber das ist wohl nicht der Fall!", sagte Salazar und musterte Harry, der nass, zitternd und verletzt vor ihm stand.

„Wieso interessiert es Sie, ob es mir gut geht?", fragte Harry.

„Weil ich es deiner Mutter versprochen habe, leider habe ich erst vor ein paar Tagen erfahren, wo du dich aufhältst!", sagte Salazar. Harry war mittlerweile extrem verwirrt, er wusste nicht was hier vorging.

„Woher kennen Sie meine Mutter?", fragte er leise.

„Sie ist die Zwillingsschwester meines besten Freundes!", entgegnete Salazar.

„Sie …sie ist was? Moment, sie lebt noch? Wieso bin ich dann nicht bei ihr?", fragte Harry leise und wusste nicht ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Nun ja, wir wissen nicht wo sie ist! Sie ist verschwunden, wohin weiß keiner!", sagte Salazar. Harry atmete mittlerweile heftig und versuchte sich auf den Beinen zu halten, doch die Schmerzen wurden einfach zu stark, als er sein Gewicht auf den verletzten Knöcheln verlagerte.

Ehe er etwas sagen konnte fiel er nach vorne und verlor das Bewusstsein.

So, das war das erste Kapitel! Ich denk mal ihr habt ein paar fragen, oder?

Bye

Morticha


End file.
